Quiet and Chipper
by The Emcee
Summary: Evan can't sleep, so he thinks about the one thing that means more to him than wrestlng: Vlad. Vladimir Koslov/Evan Bourne. Slash


A/N: I don't usually do song fics where I actually included the lyrics. This is a very rare exception. As you all may or may not know, I'm a huge, huge, HUGE Coheed and Cambria fan. I absolutely adore their music; it's gorgeous and inspirational. Well, this song is one of my favorites and it, along with IsidoraAngst, inspired me to write a story, and what better song to write it to than _Junesong Provision_ the acoustic version? This story will be a slash one-shot. Don't like, don't read. I own nothing. I'm merely using the lyrics to relay emotions and whatnot.

I dedicate this story to IsidoraAngst. Thank you for all of your help, encouragement and, more importantly, your friendship. This one's for you.

**Quiet and Chipper**

Evan sat on his couch in the home he shared with Vlad. It was a few minutes past midnight, but he couldn't get to sleep. Vlad was asleep upstairs in their bedroom, and Evan didn't want to wake him up. The older man needed his rest, especially since his match with Mark Henry. Poor Vlad…his leg had been crushed and it had taken a long time to heal properly. He was in a lot of pain, and Evan wasn't there to help him through most of it. Yes, Vlad understood that the high flyer couldn't be with him – after all, there was a price to pay for making your dreams come true – but that didn't make Evan feel better about it all. Wrestling may have been his life, but Vlad was also Evan's life as well, and the younger man didn't want the Russian to feel like he was being ignored or anything like that.

_Good morning, sunshine, awake when the sun hits the sky._

_Look up the sounds that surround the day you died. _

_She waits for me outside near a hole in the ground._

_In the one way thinking you might get the upper hand._

A light blush crossed his cheeks as Evan though about the first time he had officially met the Moscow Mauler. He had just finished his match at a house show match and was walking back to the locker room to get changed. Although his match and the crowd got his blood pumping, he was a bit played out and wanted nothing more than to change and get some sleep. Because he was tired, he wasn't exactly watching what he was doing or who was around him and, unfortunately, he dumped into Randy. Usually, people left him alone, but not Randy. The man, for some unfathomable reason, was out to get everybody, and Evan was no exception. Apparently, Randy was in a particularly foul mood, because Ted flashed Evan a sympathetic look before Randy started on the high flyer.

Not in the mood to argue or be pushed around, Evan apologized and tried to shuffle past the Viper. His efforts were stopped when he was grabbed and pushed up against the wall, Randy's hand around his throat. He tried, in vain, to pry Randy's hand away from his throat, but he didn't have much strength left. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Santino and Vlad came rushing towards the Viper. Santino was talk rapidly, trying to get Randy to release Evan. After hearing Santino ramble for a good few seconds, Randy let Evan go and stalked away, Ted not too far behind. Coughing, Evan tried to get up off of the ground on his own, only to have his legs fail him.

Then, a hand reached out to him. Looking up, he saw Vlad bending down slightly, offering the young brunette his hand. Evan, wide eyed and shaking slightly, grasped it and he was lifted up. From that moment on, Vlad was the apple of Evan's eye.

_Dear Newo Ikkin, how's Apollo been treating you?_

_Has he been a good boy since the day I left?_

_Give him my love and a sweet kiss for his head._

'_Cause I won't be coming home, when you get this I'll be dead._

After that night, Evan practically stalked Vlad everywhere. In the locker room; in the arena; and in the hotels and restaurants. Everywhere. Soon, everyone became aware of the high flyer's feelings. Some thought it was cute. Others thought it was ridiculous; after all, what could Vlad possibility see in a munchkin like Evan Bourne? Sometimes, Evan still asks that question himself, but whenever he voices his insecurities to Vlad, the Russian is quick to show him where his heart lies.

Anyway, Santino picked up on everything about five months after the Orton Incident, as Evan called it. When they were alone in the locker room, he asked Evan about it. Evan, being, well, Evan, confessed his feelings to the older man in a gush of gibberish that only Santino would understand the first time. As Evan gushed, Santino listened and nodded every so often until the younger man had finished. Then, he wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulders and grinned at him, telling that he knew exactly how to handle this type of situation. Although he couldn't guarantee any promising results, Santino promised Evan he'd do his best.

Naturally, Santino did not disappoint.

_Norris and Larry._

_Gloria to nowhere._

_Sir, I think you'd better take my hand._

_And pray we'll make this one out alive._

_Captain, we've lost all systems control._

_Then, son, I'll see you in my sleep._

After a lot of probing and alcohol, Santino found out that Vlad was, indeed, attracted to men and that he had stirrings for someone. However, Vlad wasn't as intoxicated as Santino believed him to be and the Moscow Mauler refused to say who, exactly, he was crushing on. So, Evan and Santino devised a plan. Vlad and Evan were going to have a nice movie and dinner date at their next hotel, regardless of the fact that Vlad may or may not want the date to happen. As soon as they arrived at their next hotel and had a day off, Santino, quite literally, shoved Evan into the hotel room he was sharing with Vladimir, took the two key cards, and left, shutting them in with the help of Kofi, Alex, a table, and a chair.

Vlad wrestled with the door knob, trying to open the door, but nothing worked. As he watched the older man struggle, Evan felt sadness seep into his heart. If Vlad had feelings for him, then he wouldn't have been trying to escape. Knowing that his feelings were one sided, Evan slumped over onto the bed he was sitting on and curled into a ball. Never before had he felt this way; as if his entire world was crumbling around him. Wrestling was his life, but his feelings for Vladimir were slowly taking over and had intensified since Vlad had saved Evan from Randy.

_Is it all you've shared with them that makes us paranoid?_

_Is it the dream that one day you might be something you're not?_

Without him realizing it, tears began to roll down his cheeks and Evan buried his face on the blanket covering the bed. Stupid. He had been stupid to think that someone like Vlad had feelings for someone like him. Evan was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Vlad had stopped jerking the door knob, that the older man had been watching him as so many different emotions passed over his face, and that the bed had dipped down when the older man sat down on it. When a hand rested on his arm, caressing the bare skin briefly, Evan jerked up and squeaked, surprised and ashamed at being caught in such a state.

His face redder than a tomato, Evan scrambled to sit up and he started to apologize. Vlad merely watched his flail about, tears still flowing, and suddenly, the Russian leaned in and kissed him. _Kissed him!_ Shock caused his body to still, but as Vlad's lips continued to move against his own, Evan started to respond. Sighing softly into the kiss, Evan scooted closer to Vlad, wanting nothing more than to be enveloped in those strong arms. Unfortunately, Vlad broke away from the kiss and Evan stared at him, speechless. And then, he smiled, bright, excited, happy, and flung himself into Vlad's arms. More than a bit surprised, the Russian wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and they tumbled to the floor.

_Is it all you've shared with them that makes us paranoid?_

_Is it the dreams that make us real?_

Evan laughed and smiled sheepishly at Vlad, who gave the brunette a small smile. At that moment, Santino walked in, whistling and looking around with mock innocence. When his eyes fell on the two wrestlers on the floor, he grinned and started laughing, saying 'I told you so' over and over. Kofi and Alex poked their heads into the room, wondering why Santino was being so loud and playing his imaginary trumpet. As their eyes fell on the couple still sitting on the floor, knowing, happy smiles spread across their faces and they pulled Santino out of the room, telling him to leave the two in peace.

Laughing nervously, Evan stood up and reached his hand down to help Vlad up. Vlad grabbed his hand, and when skin touched skin, a spark could be felt, spreading from one to the other. It made Evan shiver pleasantly and Vlad tilted his head to the side, smirking slowly before he forced Evan to fall down onto his lap. Gasping at being jerked around so suddenly, Evan had little time to contemplate it as Vlad's lips found his own.

The kisses that followed were the most amazing and passionate ones of Evan's entire life, and he didn't think his life could get any better.

_I…_

_Wrong way back there._

_I'll stand quiet and chipper._

_I…_

_Will miss you and wait for you when we come._

_Wrong way, right way, bad luck. _

_You've got to be kidding me._

After the Hotel Excursion, as Evan called it, Vlad and himself began dating. They started off slow at first. At least, they had every intention of starting off slow. However, during a particularly heated make out session, things went further than Evan had anticipated. Now, Evan wasn't a fool; he knew about sex and whatnot. And he certainly wasn't an innocent little virgin. However, he had never been in a relationship when he had sex; every time he had had sex, it had been with someone he didn't have feelings for. So, naturally, he had been…intimidated by the thought of having sex with Vlad.

Their first time together was everything Evan had envisioned it'd be and more. Vlad had taken extremely good care of him and treated him with love and respect. It kind of surprised him, how gentle Vlad could be. The man was nicknamed the Moscow Mauler after all! And Evan had seen him in the ring more than enough times to know that the Russian definitely lived up to that nickname. To an extent, he also lived up to that nickname in bed too. While Vlad was loving and thoughtful, he was also passionate and hot and fierce, thoroughly claiming Evan as his and his only.

_I've spent so long sitting down here,_

_Paper cut my heart in half and discard the evidence._

_When it yours, come send me the last half_

_Dowsed in kerosene _

_In a torched blazed blood bath._

Evan loved being beneath Vlad. He loved having his lover's cock filling him completely, sending him to heights he never thought possible. And he never stopped craving more. Vlad made everything better; every match won or lost, every memory good or bad, he made it better, more special.

As the days passed by, Evan found himself even more upbeat than usual. Everyone noticed it, too. His family, his friends, and his coworkers. Hardly anyone could believe that little Evan Bourne had tamed the Vladimir Koslov, the Moscow Mauler. Whenever he heard that, he just laughed. No one could tame Vlad. Although the Russian was quiet, he was also stubborn, determined, and more than ruthless. Every time Evan had even thought out loud about maybe taking a vacation, Vlad would tell him no.

"You are living your dream, Evan. Don't give it up. No matter what."

_When boy sets fire, God knows you've lost _

_At a cost that has no price_

_When you've purchased guilt,_

_Stand at attention and make sure you know_

_Your lines and yourself._

_You'd say, "I'll be home alone again, waiting."_

Not one single day has passed by that Evan has ever regretted becoming a wrestler. Never once had he regretted taking whatever steps he had to take to get him into the WWE. No one held him back; they only served as his driving force, whether their intentions were good or bad. Wrestling was Evan's life and he was more than happy that he had chosen to follow his dreams.

After all, they had brought him to Vlad. His Vlad. The only person he had ever loved with his entire being. The one person who understood him better than anyone else. The one person who would keep him safe and out of harm's way. Evan would never regret becoming a wrestler or meeting Vlad.

Sighing, Evan rubbed his tired eyes and glanced up at the clock. He was shocked to discover that it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Getting up off of the couch, he groaned as his stiff legs tried to keep him standing. When he remained on his feet, he smiled tiredly and turned around, only to jump slightly when he saw Vlad leaning against the wall, watching him with a soft smile on his face.

"Vlad? What are you doing down here? You should be in bed, sleeping. And just because you're leg is no longer in a cast doesn't mean you can stay on it for long periods of time." Vlad merely shrugged and his smile widened.

"I couldn't sleep without you beside me. You know that, Evan. Besides, I love watching you. You're adorable." Evan blushed and meandered over to the taller man. Vlad pulled Evan into his arms and placed a tender kiss to his head.

"Ready for bed?" Evan looked up at the older man and nodded, smiling at him lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed now.

_Wait for me alright, I'm still a boy down there_

_(Way down)_

_When you want to promise me that._

_(Where's Wednesday? Where's Wednesday?)_

**The End**


End file.
